Aminosulfonates and aminocarboxylates are conventionally made from polyfluoroalkylsulfonamido alkyl amines which are subjected to N-alkylation with haloalkyl substituted reagents as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,595 and Japanese Publication No. JP59046252. Such aminosulfonates and aminocarboxylates are useful for a variety of purposes and can be particularly useful as amphoteric surface-active agents, and are in particular suitable for fire fighting applications.